narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamui
'Kamui '''is a powerful Dōjutsu of the Mangekyō Sharingan. A unique specialised form of space-time ninjutsu, it allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats – ''teleportation and "intangibility". Overview Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension it is unable to escape. This technique, when used through Obito's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Obito was able to activate Kamui the moment he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, while Kakashi, who awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan at the same moment as Obito without realising, didn't have access to it until sometime after Sasuke Uchiha's defection and made first use of it in the series during his encounter with Deidara. Kakashi Hatake likens the characteristics of this technique to those of Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique, but notes that it seems to be much more versatile since it requires neither a seal nor a summoning tattoo to be performed. The side of the eye using the technique determines the specific property of it. Teleportation Each of Obito's eyes is able to transport objects to the other dimension. By creating a swirling distortion centered on the eye, the user is able to open a void into the other dimension. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear, although physical contact is required to absorb a target. After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing. Obito has demonstrated the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force, allowing him to attack using weapons of gigantic proportions and/or quantities with relative ease and at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport themselves to any location they desire, including the other dimension. When using Kamui to teleport themselves, whatever the user is touching will be warped along with them and the user's chakra becomes untraceable. By his own admission, Obito is capable of finding anyone and teleporting to their location regardless of where they are. Despite not always being present, Obito can keep his targets under genjutsu while they are confined inside this pocket dimension and thus, keep them incapacitated for extended durations. Left Eye The left eye's primary use of Kamui is based on line of sight and, as such, does not require physical contact to warp a target into the other dimension. By focusing to create a barrier space and concentrating on the target within, Kamui will distort space and the target will be drawn into the other dimension. When Kakashi first used this technique, it required great concentration and was difficult to aim, dragging in only Deidara's arm when he aimed for his head. By the Invasion of Pain, Kakashi was able to use Kamui to stop a speeding nail from penetrating his head. Kakashi was originally only able to use this technique up to at least three times in a given day, even when starting at full strength. At first, Kakashi's aim and control over the size of the barrier was imperfect. Over time his aim and control improved, as he was able to accurately warp away small and fast moving objects, such as a nail. Kakashi is even able to consecutively warp away two fast-moving arrows. Later, he became able to use this technique several more times in a single day and attempted to use it to decapitate the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, although he required a considerable amount of time to prepare the necessary amount of chakra and the technique was ultimately negated by Obito. After being given chakra by Kurama, Kakashi was able to use his long range variant of Kamui to quickly transport a target as large as Gyūki to the other dimension and later eject the tailed beast from his eye, as well as utilise the technique more times than he would usually be capable of. He estimated that the influence of Kurama's chakra, when given directly by Kurama, made his usage of Kamui at least three times more powerful than usual. Right Eye The unique trait of this eye is the ability of intangibility. When activated, any part of Obito's body that overlaps with a solid object is seamlessly warped to the other dimension, making it appear as though he is phasing through them. Using this ability, Obito can dodge most attacks, and by overlapping his entire body into large objects, he can not only conceal himself from view, but erase all traces of his chakra. Obito is also able to enter and travel through the ground using this ability, a characteristic he often exploits to ambush his opponents from below. Though he is unable to establish any physical contact while being intangible, Obito can still use chakra chains. He also seemingly possesses the capability to extend this intangibility to whatever he's touching at the moment of activation, as long as he is able to maintain some form of contact with at least a part of the desired item or person. Additionally, due to the nature of Obito's intangibility, the sections of his body residing in the other dimension can still interact normally with other objects that are also contained within said dimension, meaning they can be damaged by such items, a characteristic that Kakashi exploited to injure Obito on multiple occasions during the Fourth Shinobi World War. While controlling the Ten-Tails, Obito was unable to extend his intangibility to the beast or his means of connecting to its head, and was separated from it as a result. Influence Kamui is the word for a divine being in Ainu mythology, although it is almost never written with kanji in modern times. In a more general Japanese context, Kamui refers to the might and majesty of the gods, particularly the Shintō Kami.